


aggressive poking

by liquidcourage



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: "why is there blood everywhere?"





	aggressive poking

skoodge opens the door to the base, humming happily as he licked at a popsicle he'd gotten at the ice cream stand. the first thing he notices is the blood all over the floor, while zim sits with gir on the couch, watching scary monkey. zim, of course, gripes about the show casually while gir espouses the virtues of the show. the popsicle slips out of skoodge's hand.

"zim,  _ why  _ is there blood  _ everywhere _ ?" 

zim shrugs, seemingly unbothered. "oh, i aggressively poked someone with my pak legs," he gets up to point to the body in the corner -- skoodge does  _ not  _ understand how he missed that.

"you  _ stabbed _ someone?" he exclaims, "zim, why would you do that?"

"no, no, skoodge," zim is quick to correct the other irken, patting skoodge on the shoulder. "aggressively poked them with my pak legs."

"zim, you can't call stabbing someone 'aggressive poking' and expect it to change what it is."

zim shrugs, collapsing back onto the couch and making himself comfortable. "well, it's not zim's fault humans are so fragile."

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this tumblr post](https://ayyeeequality.tumblr.com/post/171985856390/person-a-whyy-is-there-blood-every-where). 
> 
> Person A : wHYY IS ThERE BLOOD evERY WHERE!!?  
> Person B : I may have aggressively poked someone with a knife  
> Person A : yoU STAbbeD SOMEONE!!??!?  
> Person B : no no , aggressively poked them with a knife
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
